Burned By The Fire
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Sam wants to be burned by the fire. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Burned by the Fire  
Characters: Matt and Sam, others.  
Pairing: Matt & Sam (Mam)  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, Mature Situations, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam wants to be burned by the fire.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the fandom. The only thing I own is this story.

*Burned by the Fire*

He knew that she was feisty and dangerous and had a mouth on her that would do a sailor proud. But he didn't care because he loved her. Matt loved how angry Sam got at the smallest things and he loved being able to be the only one who could calm her down.

Even though his brother and everyone else in town had tried to warn him away from Sam, he hadn't listened. There was something about Sam McCall that had caught his eye from the very first time he had seen her.

She had been raising Hell at the Quartermaine mansion one night in the middle of a party. Her best friend Maxie Jones had fainted and everyone was blaming someone else for it, while she tried to get someone to call for an ambulance.

Matt remembered Patrick calling his cell phone and asking him to go over to the Quartermaine mansion to see about Maxie. Patrick has asked because traffic was backed up and he was closer to the party than his brother was.

Matt had agreed to go and before long he was in the midst of chaos as he tried to find out what was wrong with Maxie.

**GH**GH**GH**GH**

When Matt had shown up at the Quartermaine mansion, Sam had been surprised. The guy looked young, really young. He looked like he had just gotten out of medical school and was barely equipped to handle whatever was wrong with Maxie.

But she couldn't tell him anything. He was the only person who could help them, though she had to admit it wasn't from a lack of trying. The moment he had walked in the door, Sam had pounced on him and had begun to explain everything that had happened and how the Quartermaines had tried to help but to no avail.

Sam had wanted him so bad from the first time she had seen him. She had wanted him inside of her, thrusting and moaning. Sam had needed him slamming into her, making her eyes roll back in her head as bliss filled every part of her body.

She had had to have him touching her anywhere and everywhere, his fingers like little lightning bolts all over her body. Sam had wanted to hear Matt moaning as her fingernails scraped down his back and her body convulsed in pleasure.

She craved to hear him hissing in pleasure as she nipped his neck and then changed from scraping her fingernails down his back, to his chest. Sam had ached to have him thrust as hard as he could into her and then when his mouth latched onto her breast, she had wanted Matt to be able to feel every little tremor that shook her body.

Sam had known that no matter what anyone said about her relationship with Matt, they would never understand. What she and Matt had, was something that Sam had never had with anyone else. Matt knew Sam in a way that nobody else ever would because she would never let them get that close.

**GH**GH**GH**GH**

Matt remembered how worried Sam had been as he had been taking care of Maxie. He had heard her muttering questions under her breath and he knew she had been wondering if he was qualified to take care of Maxie.

But the fact that she hadn't voiced her thoughts out loud was not lost on Matt. He had known at the time that Sam had wanted to wait for Patrick to come and take care of Maxie, but since they didn't know what was wrong with the blonde, they didn't have time to waste waiting for Patrick to arrive.

Matt had taken care of Maxie for forty minutes and just when he figured that Sam was about to tell him off, Maxie had opened her eyes and said that she was fine. Matt and Sam had helped Maxie to her feet and then they had escorted the young woman home from the party.

After getting kicked out of Maxie's apartment, with her stating that she was fine, Matt had asked Sam if she wanted to join him for a drink at his apartment. Sam had agreed and before long both of them were smashed.

They didn't end up sleeping together that night, but they did get to know each other pretty well anyway. Matt and Sam ended up talking a lot that night. Since both of them were so smashed, it wasn't long before they were telling each other things about themselves that no one else knew.

**GH**GH**GH**GH**

Sam had known that when she woke up the next day she would regret getting wasted with Matt, but part of her didn't care. She was fucking sick and tired of trying to be nice to everyone and only getting shit on in return.

But with Matt, things were different. Sam could tell that he wasn't afraid of her, or afraid that she would ruin him, like she had done to other men in the past. She could see in his eyes that he welcomed her, like a challenge he was determined to win.

But before he could even start the game she knew he wanted to play, she had to warn him. Sam knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least let Matt know what he was getting himself into.

"You'll get sick of playing this game sooner or later," She had said to Matt, needing him to know that she was going into this with her eyes wide open. At Matt's confused look she had explained. "You'll get sick of dealing with the fallout from the fire and you'll end up being afraid you'll get burned."

Sam had been surprised when Matt had taken her into his arms and then said, "I'd rather be with you and get burned by the fire, instead of being cold and alone. I'm not scared of you or the way you live your life, Sam. I want to get to know you better. Hell, I want us to go on a date Sam. What do you say?"

Sam had grinned at Matt and right before his lips slammed against hers she had said, "Let it burn."

When their lips met, it was like Heaven and Hell combined. Neither of them wanted to pull away anytime soon and end the wonderful feelings that had flared between them.

The end.


End file.
